A Little R
A Little R&R is the fourth episode of Battle of Blood Gulch (Season 2). It was written by Jonsey117 00:01, October 15, 2011 (UTC). Plot Jenkins, Harrison, and Martinez were enjoying the coolness that the water was providing them in the heat of the sun. As they swam and enjoyed the day, Iron Fist and Chief pulled out lawn chairs, deciding that sitting out in the sun was better than sitting in their overheating base. "So," said Iron Fist as he unfolded his chair, "Are you sure that this new girl will be enough to bring Swanson back over to our side?" Chief sat down in his chair and poured himself a drink. "According to the files I recieved, I've got little doubt in my mind that she can convince Swanson to rejoin Blue Team." "If you say so, Chief. I just hope you're right. If we get Swanson back, we'll have an advantage over the Reds. A small one, but an advantage none the less," Iron Fist replied, pouring himself a drink as well. ---- On a nearby cliff, Swanson and Alexa had been sent out on recon duty to find out what was going on over at the Blue Base. In their agreement with the Blues, they weren't allowed to attack, but that didn't mean that they were prohibited from spying on them. Peering down the scope of her rifle, Alexa watched as three Blues swam around in the water while two others sat by the base and talked. "Commander, we've got visual," said Alexa. Killgrave's voice issued over the radio, "Do you know what they are doing?" Swanson clicked on his radio, "From the looks of it, Jenkins, Harrison, and Martinez are out swimming in the water. Iron Fist and Chief are sitting out in lawn chairs." "Why are they outside when their base should be cooler?" asked Killgrave. "Beats me. If I had to guess, Martinez broke the damn thermostat, again," said Swanson. ''It's just like him to break things, except now I'm not there to fix them. ''thought Swanson. "Um, I think one of your former teammates is bleeding right now," said Alexa. Swanson peered down the scope again and sure enough, Martinez had several small wounds in his arm. The bleeding was far from severe, so the was no need to worry Maddox with it. "Did this kind of thing happen a lot when you were there?" "Sometimes," replied Swanson. "Usually Jenkins would do it if Martinez ate all the food. I guess some things never change." Alexa sat up. "I think we're done for the day. Let's head back to base, the sun's killing me." Swanson nodded and picked up the rifles as they returned to base. ---- Rocket Shoes stood on top of the base, watching as Swanson and Alexa made their way back a less than pleased look on his face. "I don't know who he thinks he is, but it'll be a cold day in hell before I let him have Alexa." He walked back into the base, wondering just how he was going to deal with Swanson.